


in heaven, love comes first

by lailou



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailou/pseuds/lailou
Summary: Magnus Burnsides is dead. Again. For real for real this time, though.(don't be turned off by the major character death this is happy i promise)





	in heaven, love comes first

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly w/ no proofreading at like 1 AM. please lmk if u catch any grammar/spelling errors. sorry if this sucks i was kinda having a hard time capturing Magnus' voice but!! thanks 4 reading!  
> update i wrote this waaaaaaaaaaay before the finale btw so this scene can't exist but oh well!

Magnus Burnsides had died many, many times. On many planes, in many worlds, in many times. He’d kept coming back, though. He’d kept coming back because it was like Fate was putting him where he was needed.

This time felt different. Magnus had fought and won many battles in his life. He’d fought bears, snakes, worms, wizards, and the Hunger. This wasn’t a heroic death. The heroism was over, and Magnus lived a life not empty, not plain, but regular.

Or at least, he had lived. 

“Am I dead?” he wondered aloud, wondering if he was really speaking at all. He was surrounded by a strangely bright, seemingly infinite gray light. The Astral Plane, he’d guess. 

“Very much so.” A voice came from behind him. It was Kravitz, who Magnus had come to know more as a friend then as a Reaper and a servant of the Raven Queen.

“Magnus, I- how did this happen?” Kravitz asked. 

“Honestly? I couldn’t tell you. One minute I was there, next I was here,” Magnus replied, and then noticed Kravitz’ book of souls to collect. “Is it in there?”

Kravitz flipped through to the Bs of the book. “Magnus, did you know that you’re allergic to a very specific herb from an area you’ve never been to in your life? But this herb just so happened to be in the soup you ate for lunch today?”

Magnus burst out laughing, but Kravitz didn’t really seem to get it. 

“What’s so funny?”

Magnus composed himself, noticing how forlorn his now longtime friend was. “I mean- soup? Soup is what took me out? Like, for real took me out? Cause I’ve died around 15 times, and all of those times have been really badass and heroic. But soup?”

Kravitz cracked the ghost of a smile. “I suppose it is a bit ironic. But, Magnus. We’ve got some things to discuss. I consider you a friend but this is also, like, my job.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on.”

“Magnus, normally I wouldn’t offer this to people. But would you- would you like to go back? I, and many others, care deeply for you. I’m not one to bend the rules, but I would make an exception for someone as important to me and my loved ones.”

Magnus had to think about that. About said loved ones. About what sat waiting for him on the world, about those who would cry, and about those who would understand that Magnus’ death, like all death, was inevitable, no matter how much of a hero he was. 

Magnus thought of Taako, one of his closest friends. He thought of all of the time he and the elf had leaned on each other, both physically and emotionally. He thought of how the rest of Taako’s long, long life would play out. With Kravitz and his sister by his side, he was sure to have enough support to last a lifetime.

Magnus thought of Merle, another one of his closest friends. He thought of all the things Merle had done for him, and, no matter how much Magnus made fun of Merle, he truly cared for him. Merle had his kids, and his many close friends, that was enough to keep a man busy forever.

Magnus also thought of the many others in his life. The now teenage Angus, the newly revived Lup, the newly remembered Davenport, the newly married Carey. These were a just few that Magnus was truly touched by, and he would fight to save them all, he thought. 

But there was no more fighting. They’d won. His friends could live without him, and they would have too. Because Magnus loved hard, hard enough to know that he’d see his friends again and that there was someone he loved here, too. Someone he hadn’t seen in a long time, but someone he’d never stopped loving. 

“Kravitz, I love my life. But I think you know what my answer is.” Kravitz smiled sadly, and nodded. 

“Before I go, make sure that they know I love them. I love them all, and I’m so happy to have lived my life out with them. But tell them- tell them that it was for her. Julia. And it’s time for me to be with her again.”

“I will.”

Magnus could’ve sworn Kravitz was tearing up, but, before he could, he was blinded by a bright, golden light that replaced the gray. Magnus felt his body heal itself, he felt his body that he hadn’t realized was cold get warmer, and he felt his heart beat so fast he thought it was going to beat out of his chest. 

And suddenly, the light was gone. And he stood in front of a dark wood door, not unlike the home he and Julia had shared in Raven’s Roost.

Julia. 

He frantically knocked on the door. He didn’t want to rush this. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, but emotion stayed clear: love, possibly the strongest love he thought anyone had ever felt. A love that kept him alive.

The door swung open, and he was greeted by the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Magnus ever saw. The color of all the trees in the forest at once, he’d said. They shone like the sun and were as deep as the sea.

Magnus couldn’t see her eyes anymore, because he felt her arms around him. She was a few inches shorter than him, and he’d never forgotten how it felt to be held. 

He wrapped his arms around her, he couldn’t believe it was her. He spun her around like he’d done so many times, only this time he’d been away longer than a week, a month. He’d been gone for what felt like a lifetime. 

“Welcome to our new home, Magnus. I’ve missed you very much.”

Magnus had to agree with that.


End file.
